


Coffee Cabana Boy

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coffee, Coffee Zombie, F/M, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, More - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: All Pietro wants is a cup of coffee, but what he gets is a job as Darcy's coffee cabana boy.





	Coffee Cabana Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “More.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [More Than Words](http://mtwyouth.org) “empowers youth who are in foster care, court-involved, homeless or out of school to take charge of their lives by taking charge of a business.” The 16 to 21 year olds who take part in the program learn management skills while running the MTW bookstore in Waltham, MA, participate in workshops, mock interviews, resume building, are encouraged to obtain a high school diploma or GED, and receive assistance to pursue higher education. You can donate through [their website](https://npo.networkforgood.org/Donate/Donate.aspx?npoSubscriptionId=1000626&code=Temporary%20Button%2008), [shop their online store](http://mtwyouth.webstoreplace.com/), or [donate books](https://www.mtwyouth.org/book_donations)!

Pietro was just helping himself to some of Tony Stark's coffee when a girl appeared, her face mostly hidden by her hair and a coffee cup.

She held it out to him and demanded, "More," so Pietro obliged, filling his own cup while she guzzled the coffee he had provided.

Before he could grab the creamer, she held her cup out again, requesting, "More!"

He refilled her empty cup and doctored his own coffee with cream, sugar, and an amused smile while he waited for the inevitable.

"Moooore," the girl whined, holding it out for the third time. 

Pietro obeyed, then sipped his coffee, watching as she inhaled hers.

"Ugh," she said finally, slamming her empty cup down on the counter and shaking her hair out of her face. "Thanks, dude. You know how it is in the morning; I'm sure you have to do the same... thing..."

Her eyes widened as she took in Pietro.

"Oh my god," she said, her entire face going red. "I thought you were Clint. If I'd know you weren't, I definitely wouldn't have treated you like my coffee cabana boy, believe me."

"I don't mind," he assured her, as he imagined serving her coffee while she lounged poolside.

"Really?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course not," he said, giving her his most winning smile.

She smiled back, still blushing. "Well, then, cabana boy," she said. "Fill 'er up."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164104529523/coffee-cabana-boy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
